Kimber Lee
| birth_place = Seattle, Washington | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Collingswood, New Jersey | billed = | trainer = CZW Wrestling Academy Drew Gulak | debut = April 2011 | retired = }} Kimberly Ann Frankele (June 27, 1990) is an American female professional wrestler, valet, and model currently signed to WWE on the NXT brand under the ring name Abbey Laith. She was trained by Combat Zone Wrestling and is the first female to ever graduate from their training school. Her wrestling career began in 2009. She was also the first woman to ever win the CHIKARA Grand Championship. Professional wrestling career What Culture Pro Wrestling (2016) Frankele made her first appearance whit WCPW on October 6 when she challenged Nixon Newell for the WCPW Women's Championship at the WCPW Refuse To Lose Pay Per View event; Newell won the match after a controversial ending making Kimber Lee, who teased a face (Good guy) character during the match, attack Newell whit a chair after the match ended, establishing herself as a Heel (Villain). The next day on the fourteenth episode of WCPW Loaded Kimber Lee defeated Little Miss Roxxy in less than two minutes getting the 3 count after hitting a powerbomb; as Kimber tried to attack Roxxy whit a chair after the match, Nixon Newell went to the ring trying to stop her but failed and was attacked by Kimber whit the chair. The following day at WCPW True Legacy Kimber Lee challenged Nixon Newell for the WCPW Women's Championship once again this time in a street fight whit Melina being the special guest referee; Newell defeated Kimber getting the 3 count after hitting a Canadian Destroyer and retained her championship; Melina attacked Kimber after the match. This was Kimber Lee's last appearance in WCPW that year. WWE (2016–present) NXT (2016–present) Frankele made an appearance on the December 7, 2016 episode of NXT wrestling under the name of Kimber Lee and losing to Ember Moon in a 3 minutes match. On January 4, 2017, WWE announced on their official website that Kimber Lee signed whit the company and started training at the WWE Performance Center. On January 14, she made her return to the NXT rings in a house show teaming whit Heidi Lovelace in a lossing effort against the team of Aliyah and Liv Morgan in a tag team match. She would continue participating in house shows (She started wrestling under her real name of Kimberly Frankele at this time) until she competed on the April 12, 2017 episode of NXT losing to Heidi Lovelace, who also changed her in ring name and was now competing under the name of Ruby Riot. In the May 3, 2017 episode of NXT Frankele competed on a battle royal to determine the number 1 conteder for the NXT Women's Championship, but was eliminated by Riot. In a NXT house show on May 13 she competed once again in battle royal to win an opportunity to face Asuka for the NXT Women's Championship later on the day but was unsuccessful, whit Bianca Blair being the winner. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Alligator Clutch'' (Double leg trap rana) **Armbar **''Yoshitonic'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **Split-legged jawbreaker *'Signature moves' **Palm strike **German suplex **Hurricanrana **Leg lariat **Release German Suplex **Bicycle Kick **Swinging Frankenstein **Satellite Head Scissors *'Managers' **AKUMA **Alex Payne **Joe Gacy **Kevin Cunningham **Pelle Primeau **Ryan Slater *'Wrestlers managed' **Drew Gulak *'Tag teams and stables' **Chicks Using Nasty Tactics (w/ Annie Social) **Kimber Bombs (w/ Cherry Bomb) **The Run-Aways (w/ Joe Gacy and Ryan Slater) **Campaign for a Better CZW (w/ Alexander James, Dewey Donovan, Drew Gulak and Mr. Tofiga) *'Nicknames' **"Bombshell" **"Princess Palmstrike" **"Queen" *'Entrance themes' **"The New Regime" by Kenny Wootton and Harley Wootton Championships and accomplishments *'CHIKARA' **CHIKARA Grand Championship (1 time) *'Dynamite Championship Wrestling' :*DCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*JAPW Women's Championship (1, Current) *'Legacy Wrestling' :*Legacy Wrestling Women's Championship (1 time first) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #28 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #18 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #17 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females *'SHIMMER Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Cherry Bomb (1) *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Cherry Bomb (1) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Annie Social External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Washington wrestlers Category:1990 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Blitzkrieg Pro alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Coastal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Shore Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Marvelous Puroresu USA alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Olde Wrestling alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:VALKYRIE Womens Professional Wrestling alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:Xcite Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni